VK 30.01 (H)
The VK 30.01 (H) is a tier 3 German heavy tank, and one of the playtime reward tanks. It is unlocked at 24 hours of playtime. About gameplay stuff here Playstyle Introduction - The VK 30.01 (H) has subpar armor for a heavy tank and is very slow. However, it comes with a good gun with decent DPM and DPS, and is even better once your crew level is higher. Close-range support - This tank should be played as a support tank from 100 - 250m away, slightly back from the real fight, use your gun to your advantage and deal damage to enemies quickly and effectively. Make sure to already be in cover or almost in cover, as your reverse speed is poor. What not to play as (subjective) - This tank should not be used as a brawler even though it is a heavy tank, its rather poor armor and slow speed without heavy tank health makes this tank do poorly in brawls. Its good gun should be used wisely and to your advantage. Pros: * Excellent armor penetration for its tier. * Good DPS. * High acceleration rate, which should be enough to quickly respond to enemy threats. * Average health pool for a tier 3 vehicle. * Free, which means you can literally just AFK for 24 hours and instantly get some of the best gun performance in tier 3. * Good DPM. Cons: * Poor reverse speed. * Maintains a somewhat large profile, which can get you spotted much easier. * The armor is poor and its speed can't compensate that either. * Very poor speed. * Health doesn't match up with other heavy tanks of its tier. History In January 1937, Baurat Kniepfamp of Wa Prw 6 asked Henschel to design a Fargestell (chassis) for a tank in the 30-ton class. Initially designated as B.W, the name was changed to Infanteriewagen, or I.W, on the 12th of March, 1937. On the 18th if April in 1937, the tank was re-designated to Durchbruchswagen, or D.W. The D.W. was to be armed with the 7.5 cm Kwk L/24 gun along with armor plating as thick as 50mm. Henschel completed and tested two Erprobungs-Fahrgestelle, named D.W.1 a D.W.2 For the turret, Krupp was awarded a contract to build a D.W Versuchsturm, which Krupp completed by May 1939. On the 9th of September, 1938, In 6 authorized the Heeres Waffenamt to continue development of a Panzer within the 30-ton class. Because of this weight limit, the Panzer could be designed with the 7.5 cm KwK L/24 and armor protection of 50mm on both the Panzers front and side hull. By October 1940, the tank retained the design code name of D.W. along with the new code designation VK 30.01. A trial series of three VK 30.01 Versuchs Farhgestell with single-piece hulls were ordered from Henschel. Krupp sent the three hulls to Henschel in 1940, where they were assembled and tested. In January 1940, Wa Pruef 6 issued contracts to both Krupp and Henschel to complete a 0-Serie of eight VK 30.01. From August 1941 to January 1942, Krupp delivered the armor components for the 0-Serie VK 30.01. However, the high priority of the Tiger project meant only four hulls were completed by Henschel in 1942, which were used as training vehicles. The remaining six 0-Serie VK 30.01 turrets with the 7.5cm KwK L/24 were placed into German concrete fortifications along the Atlantic Wall. Gallery Real-Life Trivia * Interestingly enough, the VK 30.01 (H) was designated Panzerkampfwagen VI. Thats right, if someone refers to the Tiger I as just "Panzer VI" and not "Panzer VI Tiger" or "Panzer VI Ausf. E", you can now flex this knowledge on them. Category:Germany Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Premium Category:Special Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks